


Sleepless beauty

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: —¡Duerman en el suelo!—¡Pero ahí está la cama!Y a ese argumento ya no hubo nada más que discutir.





	Sleepless beauty

—Lucy —una voz la llamó desde la ventana de su casa y la maga se congeló en su sitio.

_¡No! ¡Mil veces no! Ya lo había permitido ayer y el día anterior a eso, y ya no lo haría, ya no, no, no y…_

—¡No! —exclamó.

Ambos intrusos se la quedaron viendo seriamente.

—¿No qué? —preguntó inocentemente el Exceed.

—No, ya los dejé dormir suficiente en mi casa, ¡vayan a dormir a otro lado! —espetó señalando la puerta, luego se dio cuenta que habían entrado por la ventana,  _de nuevo_ —. ¡Y dejen de entrar por la ventana!

—¡Natsu! Lucy nos está echando, ¿dónde se supone que dormiremos? —lloriqueó el pequeño gato, abrazándose dramáticamente a su padre adoptivo.

—No llores, Happy, ya encontraremos otro sitio…—respondió el mago de fuego—. O simplemente podemos dormir en casa, no está tan mal, no tiene la puerta porque Taurus la derribó, la hamaca se hizo pedazos por culpa de Cáncer, hay un hoyo en medio hecho por Virgo y está medio inundada por un ataque de Acuarius, pero técnicamente aún podemos usarla, es nuestra casa después de todo…

Esta vez fue el turno de Lucy de llorar. Definitivamente tenía que ir a clases de manejo de la ira y dejar de invocar a sus espíritus cada que  _el idiota_  la hiciera enojar, sino se quedarían en su casa para siempre y ella jamás volvería conciliar el sueño.

 

* * *

 

—¡Duerman en el suelo!

—¡Pero ahí está la cama!

Y a ese argumento ya no hubo nada más que discutir.

 

* * *

 

—¡Natsu, muévete me estás aplastando! ¡No puedo respirar, Natsu!

 

* * *

 

—Ya está. Ustedes duerman en la cama y yo dormiré en el suelo.

—¿Segura? Tu trasero se congelará…

—¡Ya para con lo de mi trasero! ¡Me da igual!

Dos horas pasarían antes de que Lucy trepara a la cama temblando.

_Estúpido invierno, estúpida nieve, estúpida temperatura bajo cero grados._

_Estúpido calor que se apelmaza en su rostro a pesar de estar muriéndose de frío._

 

* * *

 

—¡Lucy cuéntame un cuento!

—Había una vez una hermosa princesa que quería dormir, pero no podía porque dos idiotas se la pasan molestándola en su casa…

—¡Natsu, Lucy está siendo mala conmigo!

 

* * *

 

Un gritó agudo fue escuchado por toda Magnolia, excepto, quizá, por el mago que dormía a su lado.

—Tu mano en mi ci-cintura, ¡Natsu! ¡Quítate! ¡Happy, ayuda!

 

* * *

 

—Si vuelves a golpearme mientras duermes, envenenaré tu comida.

Natsu se estremeció, asintiendo frenéticamente.

 

* * *

 

—Oye Conejita, ¿dónde está Salamander? —preguntó Gazille, acercándose a la mesa que compartían la maga de espíritus estelares y la de escritura sólida.

—No ha venido al gremio —respondió sencillamente la rubia.

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso te pregunto dónde está —replicó.

Levy paseó su mirada de uno a otro, podía sentir la confusión y extraña tensión que emanaba de Lucy.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Dragón y Conejita se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que Lucy pudiera escuchar las alarmas en su cabeza. No debió preguntar, sus instintos ahora se lo gritaban. Comenzó a sudar, tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento sobre el rumbo de la conversación, pero toda la anticipación a la tragedia no la prepararía lo suficiente ante las palabras que seguirían:

—¿No eres su pareja? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy se hubiera ido de espaldas de no ser porque Levy la había sujetado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡No! ¿Po-po-por qué? ¡No!—tartamudeó, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Por "qué" preguntas? —dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Apestas a él. Eres su pareja, ¿no? Todo su aroma está en ti —espetó como la cosa más natural del planeta—. ¿No es cierto? —agregó, esta vez dirigiéndose a la pequeña dragon slayer que desde no muy lejos los observaba con desconcierto.

Lucy se coloreó de pies a cabeza de rojo e instintivamente volteó a mirar a Wendy para confirmar lo que Gazille decía, la niña no hizo más que sonrojarse a su vez y bajar la cabeza como respuesta.

Levy casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de la rubia, aunque siendo sincera no era necesario escucharlos para entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, todos ellos estaban escritos sobre su rostro. Sonrió, los  _"no es cierto"_ ,  _"es mentira"_ ,  _"nosotros sólo somos amigos"_  estaban ahí, al igual que la vergüenza y el sentimiento que se empeñaba en negar. Parecía ser que Lucy era la última en enterarse de lo que todo Fairy Tail ya sabía.

—No-no es lo que parece —dijo atropelladamente—. Está conmigo, porque destruí su casa… Sólo duermo en el mismo cuarto que él, ¡dormir! ¡Es normal! ¡Somos compañeros, nada más!

El dragon slayer levantó una ceja. Iba a decir que por dormir en el mismo sitio no se impregnaba el olor, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, el aroma de la persona que buscaba llegó hasta su nariz.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de nuevo y el dragón de fuego apareció con su característica sonrisa. Gazille gruñó una palabrota antes de dirigirse hasta él, quizá,  _muy probablemente,_  a quejarse con él de que " _su_  conejita" no era muy buena dando información sobre su paradero.

Lucy se sonrojó más sí era físicamente posible.

Ojala la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

 

* * *

 

—¡Natsu duerme en el suelo! Todos en el gremio piensan qué… ¡Natsu, despierta!

Sus gritos no funcionarían, él ya estaba completamente dormido sobre el suave colchón.

 

* * *

 

 _Oh, bueno_ , ya había descubierto la manera de que Natsu dejará de roncar y de golpearla fuera de la cama. Aunque, ojala hubiera  _otra_ forma. Si la cabeza rosada permanecía demasiado tiempo acurrucada en el hueco de  _su_ hombro y las manos grandes y bronceadas se quedaban en su cadera y cintura, definitivamente ya no volvería a dormir nunca de nuevo… espera, ¡eso no era lo más importante! Ya jamás se casaría, nadie querría tomarla como esposa.

Lucy volvió a llorar.

 

* * *

 

Era tarde.

Lo cierto es que no quería llegar pronto a casa, así que se había quedado en la barra con Mirajane hasta que las excusas se le acabaron. Al mirar desde la calle, notó que las luces de su departamento estaban apagadas, alegrándola. Si Natsu y Happy ya estaba dormidos para cuando ella llegará todo era más fácil.

Abrió la puerta y en lugar de encender la luz de la habitación, prendió la lámpara de su escritorio, notando en ese instante que su cama estaba vacía.

Fue inesperado encontrarla así pero más inesperado fue el hueco que se iba formando en el interior de su pecho. Se sintió de repente sola, triste y vacía… hasta que un ronquido hizo eco en las paredes.

Lucy se sobresaltó y rápidamente prendió la luz de la habitación completa. Vislumbrando entonces el cuerpo del mago de fuego y su fiel compañero tirados en el suelo.

La rubia resopló ante el susto, pero no pudo ignorar el alivió que sintió al verlos. La cama estaba tendida por lo que comprendía lo que implicaba que estuvieran en el suelo. Ya lo habían hecho antes, la estaban esperando.

Volvió a resoplar, aunque una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, de repente todo eso ya no era tan malo.

 

* * *

 

_Se retractaba, esto era malo._

—Y entonces, una vez que Natsu abraza a Lucy, no vuelve a soltarla hasta el día siguiente —comentó alegre el pequeño gato, dándole un mordisco a su pescado-soborno.

Las mujeres a su alrededor rieron, unas pícaramente, otras tímidamente, Mirajane y Juvia casi se desmayan –ambas por razones diferentes–, la rubia por su parte rezó porque un rayo le cayera encima, cosa que no sucedió.

_Dios debía odiarla mucho._

 

* * *

 

Lucy empezaba a creer que moriría. Si seguía como iba un día de estos definitivamente se despediría de este mundo, aunque ya no sabía si por los infartos que le daba Natsu cada que la sujetaba inconscientemente contra su pecho o por la falta del sueño mismo.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy?

La chica se estremeció al escuchar la voz masculina adormilada y por la sorpresa, rompió la punta de su pluma.

—Quiero terminar este capítulo —dijo, revolviendo entre sus cosas en busca de algo nuevo para poder escribir.

—¿No dormirás?

—Quizá no.

El silencio cayó entre ambos hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar.

—Natsu, deberías regresar a casa. Hace tiempo que terminaron de arreglarla… así qué…

—¿No te gusta dormir con nosotros?

Lucy tembló al notar el tono triste.

—¡No, no es eso! —se giró rápidamente, arrepintiéndose después al darse cuenta que el mago estaba sentado sobre la cama y qué había decidido no usar playera para dormir.

_Diablos._

La rubia volvió a su posición original, intentando detener el correr nervioso y apresurado de su corazón.

—No es eso —repitió suavemente—. Só-sólo que ya me cansé que me digan  _"la Conejita de Salamander"_ o  _"la chica de Natsu"—_ murmuró con un hilo de voz, sonrojándose furiosamente, al repetir sus más recientes apodos.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio, pero estaba vez fue el turno de Natsu para hablar:

—¿Y no lo eres?

La punta de la pluma de Lucy se volvió a romper.

Ya no volvería a dormir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Humor/Romance  
> Número de palabras: 1510  
> Año: 2012


End file.
